LOVE ME FOREVER
by DochiDochi
Summary: Karena keegoisan dan kebodohannya yang memaksa seorang Lee Donghae merasakan satu rasa yang dinamakan dengan 'Kesakitan' / HAEHYUK as always / DLDR / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ME FOREVER**

**...**

a HAEHYUK Fanfiction

.

.

.

Donghae X Eunhyuk

Super Junior members

and other cast

.

.

.

Boys Love / Yaoi , Romance , Hurt/ Comport,

Typo(?) bergentayangan, DLDR

.

.

.

Enjoy~~

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hyukkie~~..."<p>

Suara lembut itu terdengar memecah keheningan.

Tap Tap Tap

Derap langkah kakinya terdengar pelan menuju arah ranjang dimana seseorang tengah bergelung didalam selimut.

"Hyukkie, sudah tidur... ?"

Panggilnya sekali lagi namun tampaknya orang yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu tetap tak terganggu dengan tindakan seseorang yang kini tengah menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajah dan kepalanya.

"Hhh... lelap sekali tidurnya" Gumamnya.

Donghae atau Lee Donghae-nama namja tersebut-ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping namja manis itu.

Dielusnya surai blonde namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu penuh kelembutan. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dimana hanya terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dan detakan jam yang kini tengah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Hingga getaran handphone dari saku jaketnya mamaksa Donghae untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Seketika raut wajah sendu itu berubah tegang ketika mendapati ID pemanggil yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Pemuda tampan itu perlahan bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan namja manis yang perlahan mulai membuka matanya menampakan onyx sekelam malam yang menatapnya nanar.

"Hae~ya..."

.

_"Yo Hyukjae..."_

_Hyukjae menoleh keasal suara, dan mendapati hoobae satu Manajementnya tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Disambutnya Hoobaenya tersebut dengan sebuah pelukan ringan._

_"Panggil aku Hyung, Katak bodoh!" Ujar Hyukjae memasang tampang berpura-pura kesal._

_"Seperti Kyuhyunie saja, menyebalkan !" Lanjutnya dengan bibir mengerucut, membuat lawan bicaranya terkekeh._

_"Tentu saja, aku ini kan pengikutnya" Seloroh si 'Katak Bodoh' mulai membanggakan 'organisasinya' bersama Kyuhyun._

_"Cih" Hyukjae berdecih mendengarnya._

_"Bangga sekali kau dengan perkumpulan bodohmu itu Minho-ssi, bahkan kalian terlihat seperti ibu-ibu arisan saat perform tadi, kau tahu?" Olok-oloknya, namun kemudian tertawa bersama saat mengingat betapa konyolnya Kyuhyun beserta antek-antek Kyuline-nya melakukan crossdressing. Minho hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya malu._

_" Bahkan Taemin pun takut melihatku, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi"_

_Minho meringis saat mengingat Taemin yang lari terbirit-birit dibackstage tadi setelah melihatnya bercrossdressing menggunakan gaun merah menyala dengan belahan mencapai tengah pahanya. Dan jangan lupakan make- up tebal diwajahnya hingga terlihat seperti kedok juga wig panjang sebahu yang bertengger indah dikepalanya. Rapper dari Shinee itu benar- benar mengutuk orang yang telah menyusun konsep seperti itu._

_Hyukjae dan Minho terus larut dalam obrolan dengan sesekali Hyukjae dibuat tertawa terpingkal karna lelucon yang dibuat oleh namja jangkung tersebut. Begitu pula seluruh artis SM Entertainment yang mengisi acara SM Town Seoul tersebut. Hingga akhirnya onyx sekelam malam Hyukjae terfokus pada satu obyek. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat namja berambut kebiruan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tengah merangkul mesra seorang Yeoja yang juga merupakan Hoobae mereka. Terlihat cukup intim kalau diukur hanya sekedar hubungan Sunbae dan Hoobae._

_Minho yang melihat Hyukjae terdiam mengira Sunbae manisnya itu tengah melamun. Seketika itu bagaikan ada sebuah lampu pijar menyala terang diatas kepelanya. Dengan sebuah seringaian yang entah dia pinjam dari Kyuhyun atau Changmin, Minho berpindah posisi kebelakang Hyukjae dan Leader dance Super Junior itu sama sekali tidak menyadari pergerakannya._

_Dan dengan sekali hentakan namja Choi itu berhasil mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya diperut Hyukjae. Tentu saja bukan hal sulit mengingat tubuh Hyukjae yang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuh jangkungnya._

_"Huwaaaaaa... Choi Minhooo... " Hyukjae terlonjak kaget dan berteriak._

_Menyisakan Minho yang tertawa terbahak dibelakangnya._

_"YA... YA... TURUNKAN AKU KATAK PABBOOOOOO !"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa dengan segala kepadatan aktifitas para member Super Junior, baik jadwal individu ataupun group, tapi ada yang berbeda untuk Hyukjae. Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini Namja yang memiliki Gummy Smile indah itu merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan sang kekasih, biasanya selarut apapun kekasihnya itu pulang sehabis memenuhi jadwalnya, Donghae pasti akan menemuinya entah untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam atau memberikan ciuman pengantar tidur untuk dirinya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Donghae terlihat melupakan kebiasaannya tersebut, jangankan untuk menemaninya tidur bahkan untuk sekedar mengucap selamat malampun sudah jarang Donghae lakukan. Mungkin Donghae hanya lelah menghadapi jadwal mereka yang menggila akhir-akhir ini, batinnya mencoba berpikir positif.

Namun jika boleh jujur Hyukjae amat merindukan Donghae, merindukan Donghae yang selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Donghae yang selalu merengek untuk tidur dengannya dan Donghae yang selalu bernyanyi untuknya saat namja manis itu kesulitan untuk tidur. Tapi saat ini Donghae bagaikan tak tergapai olehnya. Kekasihnya itu sering pulang larut malam bahkan tak jarang Donghae sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa membangunkan dan pamit dengannya terlebih dulu. Dan saat berjumpa ditempat latihan Donghae beralasan bahwa namja itu terburu-buru karna koreografer mereka memintanya datang segera.

Hey, bukankah Hyukjae juga member Super Junior dan dirinya juga leader dance didalam grup tapi kenapa hanya Donghae yang dihubungi.

Salahkan Hyukjae merindukan kekasihnya sendiri. Berbagai spekulasi kini memenuhi kepalanya. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya tersebut ? Ada apa dengan Donghaenya ? Mungkinkah Donghaenya...

.

.

.

Suasana gaduh dari ruang tengah memaksa Hyukjae untuk membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kesekaliling.

Sepi.

Itulah yang dirasakan Hyukjae.

"Apa dia tidak pulang ?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Karna semalam dirinya terjaga hingga larut malam namun Donghae tak juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Perlahan dilanglakahkan kaki jenjangnya munuju kamar mandi, mungkin dengan mandi bisa membuatnya lebih segar dan bersemangat, pikirnya.

.

"Eoh,, Hyukkie kau sudah bangun ? Mari kita sarapan."

Ajak sang leader-Leeteuk-pada Hyukjae yang baru saja bergabung dimeja makan. Senyum ceria terulas dari bibir Hyukjae saat Ryeowook memberikannya sepiring nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya.

"Cha.. makanlah Hyung, kulihat kau agak kurus belakangan ini " Ucap namja mungil tersebut sembari mendudukan dirinya disamping Leeteuk.

"Apa kau ada masalah Hyuk ?" Tanya sang leader.

"Gwenchana Hyung... aku baik-baik saja, jangan cemas"

Jawab Hyukjae disertai senyum tipis dibibir cerrynya. Namun sepertinya Leeteuk tidak percaya begitu saja. Terlihat saat Leader Super Junior itu hendak kembali bersuara namun Hyukjae lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Hm,,, Teukie Hyung, apa tadi malam Dong-

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya sosok Donghae muncul dengan berpenampilan rapih.

"Pagi baby~~" Kemudian Mendudukan dirinya disamping Hyukjae dan mencium kening namja manis tersebut.

"Pagi Hae" Hyukjae balas menyapa sang kekasih dengan senyum jenaka.

"Kau mau kemana Hae ? Apa hari ini kau ada sqedul ?"

"Pelatih Hyung menghubungiku menyuruhku datang, baby " Jawabnya seraya meminum susu yang diberikan Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ne" Ucapnya, langsung berdiri dan mengenakan jaketnya yang tadi ia sampirkan disandaran kursi.

"Tapi Hae-..."

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu"

Lagi. Ucapannya terpotong lagi. Dan alasan yang sama lagi yang Donghae berikan.

Dengan tergesa Donghae beranjak dari kursinya, memberikan kecupan pada kening Hyukjae dan mengusak ringan surai blonde namjanya itu. Meninggalkan pandangan tak mengerti dari para member termasuk Hyukjae yang kini hanya mengaduk- aduk nasi gorengnya tanpa selera.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, angin dingin malam yang kian menusuk tak dihiraukan oleh Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seolah dengan begitu bisa memberinya sedikit kehangatan.

Beberapa saat lalu Donghae mengiriminya pesan bahwa kekasihnya itu akan pulang terlambat karna harus menghadiri jamuan makan oleh staf dan kru di drama terbarunya. Hyukjae menghela nafasnya berat.

Kilasan kejadian beberapa saat lalu kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Hyukjae kembali melihat Donghae tengah bersama seorang yeoja berjalan dikoridor SM buillding dengan bergandengan tangan. Dan gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Dadanya teramat sesak melihat bagaimana Donghae membelai wajah gadis itu dengan tatapan yang biasanya hanya Donghae tujukan untuknya.

Sepasang onyx kelam nan indah itu terpejam menikmati belaian angin malam yang menyapa wajahnya. Seolah terhanyut sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang didekatnya. Hingga sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sedikit tersentak namun tak perlu membuka mata ataupun menoleh, Hyukjae sudah sangat hafal siapa pemilik lengan yang tengah memeluknya posesif ini. Donghae. Kekasihnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur ,baby?" Tanya namja bermata teduh tersebut dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Hyukjae.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Hae" Hyukjae menjawab seraya meletakan lipatan tangannya diatas lengan Donghae yang bertengger diperutnya.

"Tapi disini dingin baby, kau bisa sakit nanti" Pemuda oktober itu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada leher jenjang namjanya tersebut. Hyukjae sendiri hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban mencoba menikmati perlakuan sang kekasih padanya tapi entahlah apa Hyukjae benar-benar menikmatinya atau tidak.

Perlahan Donghae membalikan tubuh Hyukjae untuk menghadapnya, sehingga Obsidian mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Tak ada kata. Entahlah, baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae saling terdiam. Namun perlahan Donghae mengikis jarak diantara mereka hingga hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan.

Nafas hangat Donghae yang menerpa wajahnya membuat Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Dengan pasrah menerima kala bibir tipis sang kekasih menyentuh bibirnya. Membiarkan Donghae memangut nya sesuka hati. Hanya sesekali Hyukjae membalasnya. Biasanya Hyukjae akan sangat senang saat Donghae memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut seperti ini tapi entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Tak sahangat dan semanis biasanya. Terasa... hambar.

_'Apakah bibirmu ini telah tersentuh orang lain Hae-ah'_

Pikiran negatif yang sesaat tadi hinggap dikepalanya membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Hingga tanpa Hyukjae sadari setetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya.

Mengecap rasa asin dalam ciumannya membuat Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya memangut bibir sang kekasih. Pemuda tampan itu tersentak kala mendapati air mata dipipi dingin Hyukjae.

"Ada apa baby?" Dengan ekspresi khawatir yang sangat kentara Donghae menangkupkan wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, baby ? apa aku menyakitimu?" Mengusap air mata namja manisnya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Hyukjae menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis hmm... ? Katakanlah jika aku melakukan kesalahan baby"

"Tidak Hae-ah, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" Hyukjae menggenggam jemari Donghae yang tengah mengusap pipinya.

"Aku hanya merasa senang kau berada disini" Hyukjae mencoba memberikan senyuman manisnya, mencoba meyakinkan Donghae bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Donghae pun balas tersenyum lembut. Mengecup mata berkelopak satu tersebut yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada hal yang menggangumu katakanlah padaku, arraseo?" Hyukjae hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kajja kita masuk, udara semakin dingin" Pemuda pirang itu hanya menurut saat Donghae menggiringnya masuk.

_'Bagaimana aku bisa membaginya denganmu, jika masalahnya adalah kau sendiri Hae-ah'_

_._

Keduanya berbaring diranjang sempit milik Hyukjae. Beralaskan bisep kekar Donghae yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tangan Donghae yang terus mengelus rambutnya.

"Hae-ah~~" Cicit Hyukjae yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh sang pemilik nama.

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya, entah mengapa kata- kata yang ingin ia ucapkan seakan tersangkut ditenggorokan.

"Ada apa, baby ?" Donghae pun akhirnya membuka suara karna kekasih manisnya itu tak juga berbicara.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Hyukjae justru mencium bibir kekasihnya itu, sehingga membuat Donghae tersentak kaget karna serangan tiba- tiba itu. Namun tak urung, pemuda tampan itu justru membalas ciuman itu dengan lebih agresif. Saling melumat dan membelit hingga Donghae menyudahi ciumannya saat dirasanya Hyukjae menepuk pelan dadanya. Sungguh, Donghae selalu lepas kendali jika sudah dihadapkan dengan bibir manis milik kekasihnya itu.

"Bisakah kita bersama malam ini, Hae-ah" Dengan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah Hyukjae mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut. Donghae sangat mengerti arti kata 'bersama' yang dimaksud Hyukjae.

"Baby, sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Kau terlihat lelah"

"Aku ingin kita bersama malam ini, Hae-ah"

Belum hilang keterkejutannya, namja manisnya itu kini kembali menciumnya, membuat Donghae mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan namjanya ?

"Hyuk-kiehh" Donghae berusaha berbicara ditengah kuluman Hyukjae pada bibirnya.

"Sentuh aku" Jika sudah begini tak ada yang bisa Donghae lakukan. Karna sentuhan jemari Hyukjae pada tubuhnya selalu berhasil membuat hasratnya melonjak. Walaupun dirinya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Pasalnya walaupun mereka pernah-sering- melakukannya, tak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae yang meminta. Tapi saat ini, ahh entahlah. Mungkin kekasihnya ini benar- benar tengah merindukannya, begitu pikirnya. Ternyata penyakit 'Percaya Diri' seorang Lee Donghae sudah mencapai kategori kronis.

.

Donghae menarik selimut yang terjangkau menggunakan kakinya. Menutupi tubuh polos keduanya setelah mereka melakukan penyatuan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tertidur ?"

"Belum" Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Ada apa, baby ? kau terlihat sedikit aneh" Kali ini Hyukjae tak menjawab, pemuda manis itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan lebih menyusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Donghae. Menghirup dalam- dalam aroma khas sang kekasih seolah merekam dalam memory otaknya.

"Saranghae, Donghae-ah" Gumamnya pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Nado, baby. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu " Bukannya Hyukjae tidak mempercayai ucapan kekasihnya, namun kali ini Hyukjae tak merasakan keyakinan dalam ucapan Donghae barusan seperti sebelum- sebelumnya.

Diam- diam, Hyukjae tersenyum kecut.

"Nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu untukku, Hae" Pinta Hyukjae masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

Donghae terkekeh ringan mendengar permintaan manja namja manisnya.

"Manjanya kekasihku ini, eoh"

Dengan jahil mencubit kecil hidung mancung Hyukjae.

"Hae-ah~~" Hyukjae merajuk manja namun masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

Kembali Donghae terkekeh dibuatnya. Sungguh manis 'Kekasih Namjanya ini'.

"Apapun untukmu baby" Donghaepun mulai bernyanyi.

Suara lembut Donghae mengisi suasana sepi didalam kamar tersebut.

_'Apa kau akan jujur padaku Hae-ah'_

Lagi. Hyukjae tersenyum miris. Dan air suci itu kembali menetes dari matanya yang terpejam. Namun kali ini tanpa disadari oleh orang yang kini tetap menyanyikan lullaby pengantar tidur untuknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ini terinspirasi dari moment- moment SMtown Seoul kemarin. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.<p>

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca ^_^

#inikatakatayangsayacopasdariauthorfavoritsaya

See you next chap ^_^

#kalaulanjut #dilempargranat

~DoChiDoChi~


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE ME FOREVER**

**...**

a HAEHYUK Fanfiction

.

.

.

Donghae X Eunhyuk

Super Junior members

and other cast

.

.

.

Boys Love / Yaoi , Romance , Hurt/ Comport,

Typo(?) bergentayangan, DLDR

.

.

.

DochiDochi present

.

.

Enjoy~~

.

.

* * *

><p>Hahhh...'<p>

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Entah berapa kebahagiannya yang telah berkurang hari ini. Tak ada kegiatan yang Eunhyuk lakukan, jadwalnya kosong seharian ini. Hanya bergulang- guling diatas kasur sempitnya sehingga mengakibatkannya menjadi tak berbentuk. Bibirnya plumnya memberengut sebal jika mengingat hanya dirinya dan Leeteuk yang memiliki jadwal kosong saat ini. Sebenarya Donghae juga kosong hari ini, tapi pagi tadi bahkan ketika Hyukjae belum sepenuhnya membuka mata Donghae berkata bahwa Donghwa menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya datang ke kafe. Hyukjae berpikir apakah terjadi masalah dikafe sehingga Hyung dari kekasihnya itu berkali- kali menyuruhnya datang kekafe.

Dan bibir ranumnya semakin mencuat kedepan manakala mengingat bahwa Leeteuk akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk tidur. Dan itu berarti monyet manis dengan kelebihan semangat ini akan mati bosan seharian ini. Tsk. Ironis.

Namun tak lama kemudian senyum manis telah bertengger diatas bibir plumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyusul Hae saja ke kafe, dia pasti senang" Senyumnya semakin lebar bahkan teramat lebar.

"Lagipula sudah lama aku tak bertemu Eomonim dan Donghwa Hyung"

Dengan kelewat semangat Hyukjae meloncat dari ranjangnya menuju lemari untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Hyukjae baru saja hendak menyentuh handle pintu saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Namja manis itu merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ia kira tengah berdendang sedari tadi. Namun layar ponselnya tetap hitam dan diam saja. Lalu, suara itu berasal dari mana ? Tapi, rasa- rasanya ia kenal dengan nada dering ini. Benar, memang bukan miliknya tapi milik... Donghae.

Malam tadi Donghae memang tidur disini dan sepertinya kekasihnya itu melupakan ponselnya.

Hyukjae menyusuri meja nakas dan ranjangnya, mencari asal suara hingga akhirnya mendapati ponsel Donghae berada dibawah bantal dengan layar yang terus berkedap- kedip.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Hyukjae mengambilnya dan melihat siapa gerangan si penelepon. Alis namja itu bertaut melihat ID yang tertera.

"Yul ? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar, tapi siapa ?"

Hyukjae hendak menerima panggilan itu saat tiba- tiba panggilannya terhenti.

Semakin heran saat melihat history panggilan pada ponsel Donghae yang sebagian besar adalah nama 'Yul' ,baik itu panggilan keluar ataupun masuk. Namanya pun hanya terselip beberapa diantara rentetan nama yang terdiri dari tiga huruf itu. Hyukjae baru menyadari jika belakangan ini Donghae memang jarang menghubunginya.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae amat penasaran, ingin melihat isi ponsel Donghae namun tak sampai hati jika harus mengusik privasi kekasihnya itu. Dengan menekan rasa penasarannya, Hyukjae melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kamar dengan ponsel Donghae dalam genggamannya. Mungkin ia akan mengembalikannya saat bertemu dikafe nanti.

Hyukjae semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju parkiran di basement, setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan pada Leeteuk bahwa dirinya akan keluar saat ini. Ah, Hyukjae terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar naik kelantai dua belas untuk menemui leader Super Junior itu yang sudah dipastikan tengah bergelung didalam selimutnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum cerah, pemuda itu merasa tak sabar untuk segera tiba dikafe milik kekasihnya dan bertemu dengan eomma Donghae juga memakan beberapa porsi taco mungkin.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengendarai mobilnya tak tentu arah. Niatnya untuk memberikan kejutan bagi sang kekasih tak terlaksana, justru ialah yang dibuat terkejut sekarang.

_"Kau tak bersama Donghae? Apa dia sedang ada jadwal?"_

Suara Donghwa masih terngiang dikepalanya. Bukankah Donghae berkata bahwa Donghwa yang menyuruhnya datang. Lantas kenapa justru Donghwa menanyakan keberadaannya ?

Lalu, kemana Donghae?

Kenapa Donghae berbohong padanya ?

Dikepalanya kini penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

_'Apa lagi ini'_ Batinnya.

Memikirkannya membuat kepala Hyukjae serasa berdenyut. Dan kembali ke dorm pun tak akan memperbaiki moodnya. Sehingga Hyukjae memutuskan untuk memutar kemudi mobilnya menuju SM Buillding. Membahas koreografi untuk album baru mereka bersama sang pelatih mungkin bisa membuat moodnya membaik.

.

Ssmbari bersenandung kecil, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor gedung agency-nya tersebut. Sesekali membalas sapaan para staf atau rekan satu management yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Eunhyuk oppa~" Seorang yeoja cantik berambut pirang menyapanya, membuahkan sebuah senyum ceria diwajah Hyukjae.

"Hyo, sedang apa disini ?"

"Aku mencari Yuri, tapi aku tak menemukannya sedari tadi. Oppa sendiri sedang apa disini ?"

Hyukjae merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh saat Hyoyeon menyebut nama Yuri namun pemuda skinny itu tetap memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Ah, aku ingin menemui pelatih"

"Kau sendirian ? Dimana Donghae Oppa ?"

Kenapa Hyukjae merasa banyak sekali yang menanyakan Donghae hari ini. Apa terlihat aneh jika dirinya tak bersama Donghae ?

"Donghae... dia- ada syuting hari ini"

Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong. Kata- katanya akan tersendat saat namja manis itu berbicara.

"Baiklah Hyonnie, aku harus segera menemui pelatih. Kau hati- hati dijalan, jangan mengendarai mobil terlalu cepat "

Hyukjae menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis berambut pirang itu yang membuat empunya tersipu malu diperlakukan seperti itu. Hyukjae memang sungguh perhatian, innernya.

"Ah, satu lagi, pakailah insole agar kau terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi, sepertinya kau bertambah pendek"

"YA! Kenapa kau menyinggung soal tinggi badanku ? YA, OPPA KEMBALI KAU ! AKAN KU JAMBAK RAMBUT KAKEK TUAMJ ITU !

Hyoyeon bersungut kesal karna Hyukjae meledeknya. Seingatnya baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia memuji namja itu tapi kini ia harus menarik lagi pujiannya karna Hyukjae meledek tinggi badannya. Dan kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat member Super Junior itu langsung berlari meninggalkannya sambil memeletkan lidah kearahnya.

"Menyebalkan ! Aishh !"

Geram Hyoyeon tertahan.

Namun tak berlangsung lama karna yeoja cantik itu kini justru memandang punggung Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh dengan sorot mata yang sulit dipahami.

.

Hyukjae melangkah sambil bersiul pelan. Moodnya sedikit membaik setelah bertemu dengan Hyoyeon dan ia berhasil menggoda gadis itu tadi. Dari dulu, bercanda dengan salah satu member Younique Unit itu memang menyenangkan menurutnya.

Hyukjae terus menyusuri koridor gedung itu untuk mencari sang pelatih yang mungkin tengah berada diruang koreografi saat ini. Hyukjae terlalu malas untuk bertanya.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil melihat pintu besar yang berada tepat beberapa meter didepannya yang bertuliskan 'Dance Room' dibagian depannya. Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Didorongnya pelan pintu besar itu. Namun baru selangkah Hyukjae memasuki ruangan penuh kaca tersebut langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, tubuhnya menegang dengan degup jantung yang seolah berhenti. Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah manisnya pun hilang seketika. Disana, beberapa meter didepannya, orang yang sedari tadi menyita pikirannya-sang kekasih- tengah memerangkap tubuh seorang yeoja yang Hyukjae yakin betul adalah hoobae mereka dan juga adalah gadis yang sama yang telah beberapa kali ia lihat bersama kekasihnya. Terhimpit diantara tubuh tegap namjanya dan dinding. Mereka tengah...berciuman.

Hyukjae menatap apa yang mereka lakukan dengan nanar.

Jadi inilah jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya selama ini. Dan mungkin inilah alasan Donghae berubah belakangan ini.

Kekasihnya... Donghaenya telah berpaling.

Seharusnya ia pergi dari sini, tapi kedua kakinya seolah terpaku pada lantai bahkan genggaman pada ponsel Donghae yang hendak ia kembalikan tanpa terasa seketika terlepas, mengakibatkan benda tersebut jatuh menyentuh lantai sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sukses membuat kedua manusia yang tengah asyik barcumbu tersebut menoleh kearahnya. Keduanya tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Hyukjae terutama sang namja-Donghae-.

Ditengah sesak yang kian menghimpit dadanya, sebuah senyum palsu berusaha Hyukjae berikan.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku bermaksud menemui pelatih" . Ucapnya mencoba mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Hyuk,aku-

Donghae mencoba bersuara.

"Silahkan lanjutkan lagi kegiatan kalian,maaf telah mengganggu. Aku permisi".

Sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya masih dengan senyum palsu namun kini onyx sekelam malam itu tampak berkabut.

Hyukjae perlahan memundurkan langkahnya kemudian berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan dua manusua yang kini hanya bisa mematung. Bunyi pintu yang tertutup kasar seolah menyadarkan Donghae dari keterkejutannya. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tangan yeoja yang mencengkram lengannya saat dia hendak mengejar Hyukjae. Tak memperdulikan yeoja tersebut yang terus berteriak memanggilnya.

Donghae terus berlari menyusur lorong gedung Manajemen tempatnya bernaung,berusaha mencari sang kekasih namun nihil,Donghae seolah kehilangan jejak kekasihnya itu.

"Sial...!" Umpatnya kasar.

.

Berlari dan terus berlari, hanya itulah yang Hyukjae lakukan. Air mata tak kunjung berhenti meleleh. Terus dan terus membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Hyukjae tak peduli dimana ia sekarang.

Bahkan ia tidak peduli apakah orang akan mengenalinya sebagai Eunhyuk Super Junior atau tidak nantinya. Terus berlari bahkan hingga kedua kakinya terasa lumpuh. Hingga akhirnya ia tak mampu bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri. Hyukjae jatuh bersimpuh. Biarkanlah orang-orang memandangnya aneh. Disaat orang lain mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengindari hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun. Dirinya malah duduk ditepian jalan. Menunggu air hujan yang perlahan jatuh kebumi dan mengguyur tubuhnya. Hyukjae tersenyum getir. Bahkan langit pun seolah ikut menangis.

Hyukjae menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit mendung. Matanya terpejam membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajah pucatnya. Seolah hujan ini mampu membawa pergi segala sakit yang dirasakannya.

_'Beginikah akhirnya Tuhan?'_

.

.

.

BRAAK

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar sukses mengagetkan beberapa orang yang tengah berada diruang tengah dorm Super Junior. Bahkan Heebum yang tengah bergelung manja dipangkuan Heechul pun terlonjak kaget.

"YA ! Lee Donghae,apa masalahmu ?!"

Geram Heechul menatap tajam Donghae yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung melesat menuju satu kamar disudut ruangan. Kamar Hyukjae.

Sepi.

Bahkan lampunya pun belum dinyalakan.

_'Apa Hyukkie belum pulang ?' _Batinnya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya kembali keruang tengah dimana para member menatapnya heran.

"Apa Hyukkie belum pulang?" Tanyanya entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Bukankah Hyukkie menyusulmu ke kafe, apa kau tidak berjumpa dengannya?"

Bukannya menjawab Leeteuk malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan.

Donghae tersentak, Hyukjae menyusulnya?

Berarti Hyukjae tahu bahwa dirinya berbohong tentang dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa Donghwa menyuruhnya datang ke kafe.

'Arrghh... Pabboya Lee Donghae' rutuknya dalam hati.

Kau memang bodoh Lee Donghae. Bahkan kenyataan Hyukjae menangkap basah dirimu yang tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada semua kebohongan yang kau ciptakan.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pemuda tampan itu berbalik hendak melangkah menuju pintu keluar namun baru selangkah dia berjalan sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya seperti orang gila tengah berdiri di depannya dengan keadaan yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik baik saja. Seluruh tubuh Hyukjae basah kuyup, wajahnya tampak sangat pucat dan kedua matanya terlihat sembab.

Melihat sang kekasih ada dihadapannya kontan saja Donghae menerjang tubuh itu, memeluknya erat.

"Kau kemana saja baby? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu kau tahu"

Hyukjae masih berdiam mematung tak berniat membalas pelukan Donghae.

Merasa kekasihnya tak bergeming, Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hyuk, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya".

Dan dengan kasar Hyukjae menepis tangan Donghae yang berusaha menyentuh wajahnya. Seluruh pasang mata disana menatap terkejut dengan tindakan Hyukjae, terutama Donghae. Pasalnya tak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae bertindak kasar seperti itu.

"Baby-

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan Donghae-ssi" Ucap Hyukjae datar.

Lagi-lagi Donghae tersentak bahkan seluruh pasang mata menatapnya heran. Hyukjae memanggil namanya lengkap bahkan dengan sufiks formal dibelakangnya.

"Kumohon baby,dengarkan aku dulu"

"Dan tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk terus memanggilku seperti itu, Lee Donghae"

Donghae memelas berusaha menggapai tangannya namun Hyukjae tak peduli,namja manis itu lebih memilih melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Hyuk-

"Hyukkie..."

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Hyukjae tak memperdulikannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois, Lee Hyukjae?!"

Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berseru dengan intonasi suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Hyukjae terkejut, terdiam kaku. Begitupun dengan semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut. Heechul yang terlihat berniat membuka suara mengurungkan niatnya saat Leeteuk yang duduk disebelahnya menahan bahu namja cantik itu.

Hyukjae membalikan badannya, menatap datar pada Donghae yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Egois..?" Hyukjae berdecih.

"Siapa yang kau sebut egois, Donghae-ssi? Aku?"

Senyuman sinis terlukis dibibir pucat itu.

"Aku bahkan rela berkali-kali mengorbankan hati dan perasaanku untuk kau sakiti, aku selalu mencoba melakukan yang terbaik agar kau hanya melihatku saja"

Mati-matian Hyukjae menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar dikarenakan menahan gejolak didalam dadanya. Coba kau bayangkan apa yang kau rasakan bila kekasih yang kau cintai sepenuh hati dengan mudahnya menyakiti hati dan perasaanmu dengan berkencan dengan orang lain yang parahnya lagi bukan hanya sekali ia melakukannya.

Sakit.

Itulah yang Hyukjae rasakan.

"Kau sebut aku egois disaat kaulah yang dengan mudahnya menghianatiku. Tak pernahkah sedikitpun kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ?"

Lima pasang mata yang memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu pun hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Dikarenakan merasa bukan kapasitas mereka untuk ikut campur. Bahkan Heechul yang terkenal ceplas ceplos dan seenaknya pun tak berusaha untuk ikut campur.

Donghae terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua yang Hyukjae katakan benar adanya bukan. Dia memang mencintai Hyukjae tapi dia tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa dirinya akan mudah tergoda,bersenang-senang,berkencan dengan wanita dan yang berujung pada dirinya yang menyakiti Hyukjae.

"Kau anggap apa aku ini Donghae-ssi,bahkan aku bisa dengan mudahnya memaafkanmu saat kau berkencan dibelakangku dengan para yeoja itu. Jessica, Yoona, Sandara, Jaekyung.

Aku selalu coba menerima dan memaafkanmu. Kau masih menyebutku egois ?"

Nada suara Hyukjae meninggi.

Kangin mulai geram,sepertinya mereka semua telah mengerti apa penyebab semua pertengkaran ini.

"Dan sekarang kau memulainya lagi dengan Yuri,katakan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan ! Sebenarnya apa arti diriku untukmu?

Jawab aku Donghae-ssi... JAWAB AKU..!"

PLAAK

Sebuah tamparan keras Hyukjae dapatkan. Satu sisi pipinya terasa panas dan sakit. Tapi tetap tak sepadan bila dibandingkan dengan sakit dihatinya. Setetes liquid bening dengan mudahnya lolos dari onyx sekelam malam itu. Sedang sang pelaku hanya terdiam sambil menatap tangannya sendiri yang telah dengan begitu mudahnya menyakiti kekasihnya.

Keempat pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dalam diam pun terbelalak. Bahkan Ryeowook yang memang mudah menangis kini tengah menahan isakan, menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hyuk-.. baby-.. aku-

Donghae tercekat. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya melukai kekasihnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya menatap lurus kearah obsidan sendu milik Donghae.

Pria manis itu tersenyum miris.

Donghae memang sering mempermainkan dan menyakiti perasaannya tapi ini kali pertama Donghae menyakiti fisiknya. Donghaenya memang benar-benar telah berubah.

Kenyataan pahit yang harus didapatnya.

"Terima Kasih Donghae-ssi,Terima kasih untuk semuanya"

Masih dengan tersenyum miris Hyukjae berujar lirih, disertai lelehan air suci yang terus meluncur dari kedua onyx kelamnya. Melangkah mundur meninggalkan Donghae dengan segala keterpakuannya. Melangkah secepat yang ia bisa, walaupun kakinya serasa kaku. Tak lagi memperdulikan apapun bahkan kala tubuh ringkihnya menabrak tubuh tegap Siwon yang berpapasan dengannya dipintu masuk.

"Hyung.."

Siwon menyapanya, namun tak diperdulikan oleh Hyukjae yang terus berlari. Visual Super Junior itu tersentak kaget saat dilihatnya pipi mulus Hyukjae basah oleh air mata.

"Eunhyuk Hyung"

Kembali Siwon berujar namun Hyukjae sudah terlihat memasuki lift.

Dengan rasa penasaran Siwon memasuki dorm dan semakin dibuat bingung dengan keadaan didalam dorm.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk Hyung tapi sepertinya dia menangis"

Mencoba menyalurkan rasa penasarannya Siwon mencoba bertanya namun sepertinya tak ada yang berniat memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanya. Namja berperawakan tinggi itu bertambah heran kala melihat Ryeowook yang juga tengah menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tak adakah yang mau memberitahunya? Monolognya dalam hati. Hingga Pandangannya sampai pada seorang namja yang berdiri ditengah ruangan dan bisa dikatakan orang itu pun tidak dalam keadaan baik- baik saja.

Baiklah, sekarang Siwon mengerti apa ysng tengah terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi Hae-ah?"

Suara Leeteuk terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Memang apalagi Jungsoo-ah, pasti ikan bodoh ini kembali membuat ulah"

Mulut pedas Heechul membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya.

"Diamlah Hyung" ujarnya datar.

"Bukankah benar, Eunhyuk tak akan seperti itu kalau bukan karna kebodohanmu"

Kembali Cinderella galak itu berujar dengan gamblangnya membuat Donghae tersulut emosi.

"KUBILANG DIAM, KAU BAHKAN TAK MENGERTI APAPUN JADI BERHENTILAH MENYUDUTKANKU!"

Teriaknya dengan emosi yang membuncah.

BUAGH

Donghae tersungkur. Satu bogem mentah dilayangkan kesudut rahangnya. Bukan Heechul pelakunya melainkan Kim YoungWoon. Kangin.

Nafas pria bongsor itu memburu menahan emosi yang seketika meluap.

"BODOH!" Umpatnya kasar.

"Tak tahu apa-apa kau bilang?

Coba kau bercermin siapa sebenarnya disini yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kau tahu, bahkan aku dan Heechul hyung sering memergoki Eunhyuk tengah menangis sendirian dikamarnya " Ungkapnya masih dengan emosi ditandai dengan nada tinggi disuaranya.

"Tenanglah Kanginie~"

Leeteuk memcoba menenangkan dengan mengusap bahu sang Racoon yang terkenal bertemprament tinggi itu dengan lembut.

"Biarkan saja Jungsoo-ah,biarkan si Bodoh itu menyadari kesalahannya"

Heechul berkata datar namun dengan sebuah seringaian terpatri dibibirnya kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja. Sedikit kesal karna niatnya memberi tinju kewajah ikan Donghae kalah cepat dari Kangin.

Donghae sendiri masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Kangin barusan.

Hyukkienya menangis ?

Apa Hyukjae telah mengetahui hubunganya dengan Yuri bahkan sebelum Hyukjae memergokinya tadi ?

Ya Tuhan, betapa berdosanya dirimu Lee Donghae.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hyung?"

Ryeowook mencoba membantu Donghae berdiri namun uluran tangannya ditepis oleh Hyungnya tersebut.

Donghae lantas beranjak pergi dengan sebelumnya membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Menyisakan empat orang yang berada disana dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Walaupun tak mendapat jawaban dari Donghae, setidakya mereka sudah mengerti masalah sepasang kekasih itu secara garis besar.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap kosong hamparan tenang aliran sungai didepannya. Air matanya masih mengalir namun kini tanpa isakan sebagai pengiringnya. Hyukjae menangis dalam diam. Namja manis itu memeluk lutut yang tertekuk didepan dadanya. Mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya tanpa sadar Hyukjae sampai ketempat ini. Tempat dimana ia dan Donghae menyambut matahari pertama tahun ini. Dimana mereka saling membagi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya salju kala itu.

Sekarang dia kembali kesini namun tanpa Donghae disisinya. Dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Selalu seperti ini, kenapa dirinya yang selalu menjadi pihak yang tersakiti dalam hubungannya dengan Donghae. Hyukjae merasa lelah. Sangat lelah. Tapi haruskah hubungan yang selalu ia coba pertahankan selama bertahun- tahun ini berakhir disini.

Masih terus memflasback kenangan manis bersama kekasihnya atau mungkin sekarang mantan kekasih, entahlah.

Hyukjae tak menyadari seorang namja yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya dari posisi beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Namja berpostur tinggi kekar itu perlahan menghampirinya, memperhatikan Hyukjae sekali lagi. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau-kalau dia salah orang.

"Hyukkie Hyung"

Suara bassnya menyerukan nama Hyukjae.

Merasa ada yang memanngilnya, Hyukjae menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi besar tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Chanana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chap 2 dataaaang...<p>

Maaf untuk typo yang tidak terhitung dan jalan cerita yang mulai ngawur.

Makasiiiiiiiihh buat yang udah review dichap kemarin #popposatusatu

Cuma sekedar ngingetin, kalau ini hanyalah sebuah cerita fiksi yang belum tentu terjadi didunia nyata. Jadi maaf bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan cast dan cerita yang saya buat.

at last, makasih yang udah mau baca ^_^

~DoChiDoChi~


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE ME FOREVER**

**...**

a HAEHYUK Fanfiction

.

.

.

Donghae X Eunhyuk

Super Junior members

and other cast

.

.

.

Boys Love / Yaoi , Romance , Hurt/ Comport, Sinetron/?

Typo(s) bergentayangan, DLDR

.

.

.

DochiDochi present

.

.

Enjoy~~

.

.

* * *

><p>"Chanana?"<p>

"Aigooo... ternyata benar ini kau Hyung" Chansung atau namja yang dipanggil Chanana itu berseru gembira, dengan semangatnya menerjang tubuh kecil Hyukjae yang seolah tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Bahkan kelewat semangat hingga Hyukjae hampir terjengkang kebelakang karenanya.

"YA... Lhep... Hassh... se.. sakk"

Hyukjae berontak dalam dekapan Chansung, pasalnya Chansung memeluknya dengan 'sepenuh hati' atau dalam artian Hyukjae sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai Hyukjae sulit bernafas.

Chansung segera melepaskan pelukannya yang nyaris meremukan tubuh kurus Hyukjae.

"YA.. Hwang Chansung ! Kau ingin membunuhku, eoh ?" Sembur Hyukjae.

Chansung hanya mengusap tengkuknya. Sedikit merasa bersalah melihat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah dan nafas terengah-engah akibat pelukan mautnya.

"Mianhe Hyung... aku hanya terlalu senang bertemu denganmu" Namja tampan itu memberikan cengiran lebarnya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Yang dibalas dengan jitakan ringan dikeningnya oleh Hyukjae yang membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Apa yang lakukan disini, Hyung?"

Chansung bertanya seraya mendudukab dirinya disamping Hyukjae.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengisi waktu luang, kau sendiri ?"

"Sama, aku juga hanya berjalan-jalan"

Tampaknya namja berkulit tan ini belum menyadari bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan Hyukjae dalam keadaan basah.

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan berbincang berbagai hal mulai dari album mereka, restoran favorit sampai tentang hewan peliharaan mereka.

.

Dan disinilah Hyukjae sekarang, terdampar diapartmen pribadi milik Chansung. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang terdampar dikarenakan Hyukjae sendirilah yang terus merengek ingin ikut dengannya.

Dengan mengeluarkan jurus tatapan memelas seperti anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya Mata bulat lucu yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir merah merekah yang bergetar, siapa yang sanggup menolak ?

Bahkan seorang Hwang Chansung yang terkenal cuek pun dapat bertekuk lutut dibuatnya. Sungguh pesona Lee Hyukjae dapat mengalihkan dunia siapapun.

Awalnya Chansung membawa Hyukjae ke dorm 2PM tapi baru sebentar disana Hyukjae sudah merengek lagi meminta untuk pergi dengan alasan mereka-member 2PM terlalu berisik.

Saat Chansung hendak mengantarkannya kembali ke dorm SJ, Hyukjae menolak. Akhirnya Chansung membawanya kesini, karna lagi-lagi Hyukjae mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Ughh... rasannya Chansung ingin menelan Hyukjae bulat-bulat saking gemasnya.

Ehh...?

"Kau pakailah pakaianku yang ada dilemari sana itu, aku akan memasakan makanan untukmu" Chansung menunjuk lemari besar disudut ruang kamarnya menggunakan dagunya. Rupanya magnae 2PM itu baru menyadari keadaan Hyukjae yang bisa dibilang tidak baik- baik saja ketika bibir namja manis itu yang kian memutih. Hyukjae sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala yang terasa pening dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Hyukjae membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur empuk milik Chansung. Dance machine Super Junior itu merasakan kepalanya amat berat. Bagaimana tidak, jika dirinya berada dalam guyuran hujan selama beberapa waktu dan menggunakan pakaian basah selama berjam- jam. Rasanya godaan untuk bergelung dikasur empuk dengan selimut tebal tak mungkin ia abaikan begitu saja. Masa bodo dengan Chansung yang akan meneriakinya untuk makan nanti dan masa bodo juga dengan... Donghae. Tersangka utama yang membuatnya merasakan semua ini. Hyukjae hanya ingin tidur. Titik

.

.

.

Donghae memandang pias pintu didepannya. Kemudian membukanya perlahan. Hanya untuk mendapati keheningan dan pekatnya gelap. Sudah beberapa hari kamar itu kosong. Tak ada lagi sapaan ceria sang pemilik kamar. Tak ada lagi senyuman hangat Hyukjae yang menyambutnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris. Berharap Hyukjae ada dihadapannya saat ini namun kekosongan ini kembali menamparnya.

Direbahkan dirinya diranjang kecil Hyukjae. Tangannya bergerak meraba permukaan tempat tidur tersebut. Kedua bola mata sendu itu terpejam seolah meresapi keheningan yang menyelimutinya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat mendapati sebuah benda lembut disisi kiri tubuhnya yang terbaring. Sebuah boneka berbentuk ikan berwarna orange yang ia ingat betul adalah pemberian Hyukjae beberapa tahun lalu saat dirinya tengah terbaring sakit.

Donghae lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat boneka itu. Kembali pemuda tampan itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Diraihnya boneka tersebut dan sedikit menekannya dibagian tegah benda itu.

_Saranghae Hae-ah... _

_Saranghae Hae-ah... _

_Saranghae Hae-ah..._

Suara Hyukjae mengalun lembut dari dalam boneka nemo yang digenggamnya. Membuat sesak dadanya tiba- tiba. Membawa benda lembut itu dalam rengkuhannya, seolah Hyukjaelah yang tengah ia rengkuh. Dengan mata yang kembali terpejam seraya menghirup dalam- dalam aroma yang tertinggal diboneka itu. Aroma Hyukjae.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Air matanya lolos. Donghae merindukannya. Merindukan Hyukjae. Merindukan Hyukkienya.

Yang kini tak ia ketahui dimana keberadaannya.

Segala penyesalannya membuat Donghae terhanyut dalam kerinduan, bahkan deritan pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Leeteuk dibaliknya pun tak dapat mengalihkannya.

"Hae-ah"

Telinganya jelas mendengar panggilan pelan tersebut namun rasanya Donghae sangat enggan walaupun hanya sekedar untuk membuka matanya.

Bahkan hingga Leeteuk duduk ditepian tempat tidur pun Donghae tetap tak bergeming.

Leader berjuluk malaikat itu menatap miris pemuda yang telah ia anggap adik kandungnya itu. Leeteuk mengusap lembut helaian rambut Donghae yang terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Kau pulang larut lagi. Apa kau sudah makan malam, Hae-ah ?" Donghae masih tak bergeming. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Hyung tahu kau merasa sedih Hae-ah, tapi Hyung mohon jangan seperti ini. Kau bukan seperti Donghae yang Hyung kenal"

Ujarnya pelan namun Donghae masih betah pada posisinya.

"Baiklah, Hyung ada dikamar jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan Hyung mohon jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Hae-ah"

Merasa sia- sia berbicara dengan Donghae yang bahkan tak mau membuka matanya, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk keluar, namun suara Donghae yang terdengar begitu lirih menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku merindukannya, Hyung"

Leeteuk berbalik dan segera merengkuh tubuh tegap Donghae yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh itu erat.

"Aku sangat merindukannya" Racauan lirih itu kembali terdengar membuat Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung tahu Hae-ah, Hyung tahu"

Leeteuk berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tak menangis dihadapan Donghae yang kini tengah terisak didadanya.

Tak pernah Leeteuk melihat Donghae sehancur ini selain saat mendiang ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia dan juga semua member Super Junior pun meresakan hal yang sama. Khawatir dan takut karena Hyukjae yang tiba- tiba menghilang. Bahkan namja yang sempat menggantikannya sebagai Leader selama dirinya wamil itu pun memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti untuk batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Begitulah yang ia dengar dari sang manager dan pihak management. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan vakum. Sungguh Leeteuk tidak siap jika harus sekali lagi kehilangan dongsaengnya dengan jalan seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, Leeteuk dilanda kekalutan kini.

Tiga pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan ekspresi masing- masing.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberi ikan itu tinjuku sekali lagi karena telah seenaknya memonopoli Teukieku" Sangat jelas siapa yang tengah bersungut kesal barusan. Kangin berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil mengeram tertahan.

Dua yang lainnya hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan Donghae seperti itu, Hyung ?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau berharap aku akan memberitahukan ikan brengsek itu dimana Eunhyuk berada ? Cih... mimpi saja kau Kim Kyuhyun" Orang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' oleh Kyuhyun itu berdecih.

"Seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu padanya, bukan kepadaku. Kau kira aku yang membuat Hyukhyuk menghilang"

"Yang bertanya tadi itu 'kan kau, jelek !" Ucapnya sebal sembari menjitak kening Kyuhyun cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Tapi 'kan kau tidak perlu memukulku juga, Heechul Hyung... Aishh.. jidat seksiku~.." Heechul tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti merajuk sambil mengusap keningnya yang memerah. Namja cantik itu kemudian melenggang menuju ruang tengah yang diikuti pula oleh Kyuhyun yang terlihat tengah mencebikan bibirnya.

"Lagipula aku tidak percaya kau tahu dimana Hyukhyuk berada sekarang" Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Heechul mendelikan matanya tajam kearah sang magnae. Kyuhyun satu tipe dengannya yang bisa menjebak lawan bicaranya dengan kata- kata yang menyudutkan. Dan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan jelas menjebaknya. Heechul menjaga mulut pedasnya agar tidak kelepasan bicara.

"Kau berniat menjebakku, bocah. Tapi maaf, kau butuh seratus tahun lagi untuk menyamai levelku" Dengan sebuah senyum miring mengerikan, Heechul beranjak dari posisinya menuju pintu keluar. Merasa puas karna Kyuhyun tak berhasil menjebaknya.

"YA! Dasar nenek sihir !

Kyuhyun mengumpat karena jebakannya untuk membuat Heechul membuka mulutnya tak berhasil. Yang tentunya dapat didengar oleh Heechul yang masih berada dipintu keluar.

DUGHH

Dan sebuah sandal rumah bergambar naga sukses mendarat tepat diatas hidung mancung sang magnae.

"IBLIS BETINA SIALAAAN !"

Dibalik pintu Heechul terdiam sejenak. Berharap keputusan yang diambilnya adalah sesuatu yang benar. Bukannya Heechul tidak kasihan pada Donghae, hanya saja lelaki cantik itu ingin agar Donghae merasakan yang namanya sebuah kesakitan dan penyesalan. Dengan begitu ia berharap agar Donghae tak lagi mempermainkan perasaan Hyukjae seperti yang sering namja itu lakukan sebelumnya.

Dan juga, Heechul hanya ingin memberikan waktu untuk Hyukjae menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Sungguh Heechul tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae saat ini. Karena ia pun pernah merasakannya, walaupun berbeda kasus.

_Heechul melangkah tergesa menuju ruang dance. Namja cantik itu meletakan ponselnya yang sedang dicharge di salah satu sudut ruangan ruangan dan ia mengambilnya setelah latihan tadi yang membuatnya harus kembali lagi guna mengambilnya. Tapi belum sampai pada tujuannya, Heechul berpapasan dengan seseorang berpenampilan sangat aneh menurutnya, seperti tengah menyamar. Wajahnya tertutup dengan masker dan kaca mata hitam. Ia amati lekat- lekat orang yang berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya, sangat familiar menurutnya. Dan namja berjuluk Cinderella itu hampir berteriak saat menyadari siapa sebenarnya orang aneh yang membuatnya penasaran. Postur tubuh orang itu tak bisa menipunya walaupun menggunakan penyamaran berlapis ganda. Namun suaranya terpaksa tertahan saat melihat kemana tujuan orang tersebut. Pemuda 31 tahun itu mengernyit saat orang itu terlihat memasuki ruangan yang ia ketahui adalah ruangan bos besar dari SMEnt. Karena disergqp rasa penasaran yang luar biasa, akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk membuntuti dan sedikit menguping dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut. Heechul janji hanyq sedikit. Mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Rambut pirang Hyukjae terpampang jelas saat namja manis itu membuka topi dan semua perangkat penyamarannya. Disana juga ada manager pribadi Hyukjae, tampaknya ketiga orang itu akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Heechul menajamkan pendengarannya. Mencerna tiap kata yang tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Namja berparas menyerupai wanita itu mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian saat mendengar ucapan Hyukjae._

_Heechul merasa cukup dengan penyelidikannya dan ia pun berniat beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Sudah dikatakan tadi bukan, jika ia hanya ingin menguping sedikit. Namun kehadiran Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget._

_"Yak, setan bodoh !" umpatnya kasar._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyung ? Kami menunggumu dari tadi tapi kau malah asyik menguping disini" Tak memperdulikan umpatan Heechul padanya, Kyuhyun justru memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan._

_Heechul kembali menunjukan seringaiannya yang mengerikan-menurut Kyuhyun._

_"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar, evil junior"_

_"Apa maksudmu, evil senior ?"_

_Sedikit jengah karena Heechul terus mengatainya 'evil' sedari tadi._

_Heechul menarik Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya menjauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Akan sangat tidak keren jika dirinya dan Kyuhyun tertangkap basah tengah menguping, walaupun sebenarnya hanya dirinyalah yang menguping._

.

.

.

Chansung menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian mengusap- ngusap telinganya dengan sayang yang seakan berdengung karna mendengarkan celotehan namja manis didepannya. Ternyata wajah manis tidak menjamin sifat seseorang juga sama manisnya. Pemuda itu baru menyadari jika Hyukjae sangatlah cerewet. Hyung manisnya itu terus saja memerintahnya ini itu sedari tadi.

_"Chanana, belikan aku susu strawberry saat kau pulang nanti yaaa" _

_"Chanana, masakkan aku ramyun"_

_"Chanana, kenapa pisang ini tidak manis ? cepat belikan yang baru !"_

_"Chanana, ambilkan remot ituu~"_

_"Chanana, ambilkan aku handuk"_

_"Chanana, bla bla bla~~~~"_

Tadinya Chansung berencana untuk tidur seharian. Tapi rencananya berkencan dengan kasur empuknya harus rela ia lewatkan begitu saja karna Hyukjae. Hancur sudah hari libur yang telah lama diidam- idamkanya.

Jika begini, Chansung merasa telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar dalam hidupnya karna telah menyembunyikan kekasih orang dalam apartementnya, sehingga Tuhan memberikannya hukuman dengan harus mengurus seorang bayi besar berbentuk Hyukjae.

Tapi pemuda tan itu bersyukur karena kehadiran Hyukjae disini telah membuat hari- harinya jauh lebih menyenangkan. Rasa lelah dan penat begitu tiba diapartement setelah menjalani jadwalnya yang menggunung seolah hilang tak berbekas saat Hyukjae menyambut kepulangannya dengan gummy smile menawannya itu. Walaupun tidak jarang 'semburan' lah yang namja tampan itu dapatkan jika ia lupa membawakan pesanan hyung manisnya itu.

"Chanana, aku ingin ice cream~~..."

Suara manja Hyukjae kembali mengalun bagai genderang ditelinganya. Ditambah kini Hyukjae menghampirinya dengan ekspresi yang membuat seluruh sarafnya bagaikan melemah. Jika sudah begini tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan Hyukjae.

Seorang Hwang Chansung menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

"Ayo kita beli ice cream"

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja"

_-terpaksa-_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Yang mendapatkan pekikan kegirangan dari Hyukjae.

"Aku mau yang rasa strawberry dan berukuran jumbo juga harus ditoko yang- bla bla bla bla blaaa-

Chansung tak mendengarkan kelanjutan ocehan Hyukjae karna dirinya yang langsung melesat keluar apartement disusul Hyukjae dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Donghae melajukan mobilnya tak tentu arah tujuan. Hari sudah larut namun pemuda itu tak hentinya menyusuri jalanan. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu Hyukjae. Donghae yakin melihat dirinya tak salah melihat, pemuda pirang yang ia lihat dilampu merah tadi adalah Hyukjae, didalam sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat disamping mobilnya. Namun, Donghae kehilangan jejak setelah beberapa saat membuntuti mobil tersebut karena mobilnya tersalip dengan mibol lain. Tanpa putus asa dirinya mencari keberadaan namja manisnya itu. Sepuluh hari sudah Hyukjae menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Dan selama itu pula Donghae bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa. Pemuda itu tidak lagi memperdulikan keadaannya sendiri. Entah kemana perginya Donghae si pria cassanova. Bahkan Donghae tak memperdulikan ponselnya yang terus berdering menampilkan sebuah nama yang menjadi salah satu penyebab semua ini, tentu saja selain dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan semua, yang Donghae inginkan hanya Hyukjae saat ini.

"Kau dimana ?"

Bulir air mata itu keluar tanpa ia minta. Merasa seolah tubuhnya ditusuk belati yang amat tajam. Jika ada sebuah kata di atas kata sakit, perih ataupun terluka maka kata itulah yang sangat pantas mendeskripsikan keadaannya saat ini. Tangannya menggengam kuat setir yang ada di hadapannya. Berulang kali ia menginjak pedal rem untuk menghindari mobil yang hampir saja ia tabrak dan pembatas jalan yang seolah tak terlihat.

Suara klakson mobil lain pun terdengar memekakkan telinga. Namun Donghae tak menghiraukan. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Kembalilah, Hyuk..."

Ingatannya kembali pada saat itu. Saat dirinya yang dengan mudahnya kembali melukai malaikatnya. Dan kali ini bukan hanya hati dan perasaan tetapi Donghae juga melukai fisik Hyukjae. Mengingat hal itu Donghae semakin merutuki kebodohannya selama ini. Kebodohan dirinya yang tak bisa melihat ketulusan seorang Lee Hyukjae. Kebodohan dirinya yang sangat egois. Ia menyesal. Demi apapun itu ia sungguh amat menyesal. Telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintainya dan merelakan apapun demi dirinya.

"Aku mohon…"

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah Hyukjae berada diapartmen Chansung. Dan Chansung pun sudah mengatahui alasan Hyukjae tak ingin kembali ke dorm. Ingin rasanya namja Hwang itu membakar Donghae hidup-hidup jika dia mengingat Hyukjae yang menceritakan semuanya sambil mensngis. Dan hari ini Magnae 2Pm itu berniat mendatangi dorm SJ tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae tentunya.

Untuk menemui Lee Donghae. Bukan... bukan untuk memberinya sebuah bogem mentah tapi untuk tujuan lainnya.

.

Chansung berdiri tegak didepan pintu dorm Super Junior yang baru kali ini disambanginya.

Setelah memencet bel beberapa kali akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, memunculkan sosok Ryeowook dibaliknya.

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? Jangan bertele-tele, langsung keintinya saja"

Ucap Donghae datar.

Semua yang ada disana memperhatikan dalam diam. Sedikit heran kenapa tiba-tiba magnae 2Pm mendatangi mereka dengan tujuan menemui Donghae.

Chansung tersenyum meremehkan mendengar nada bicara Donghae.

"Hyukkie Hyung ada bersamaku saat ini dan dia baik-baik saja"

Semua orang yang berada disana merasa kaget sekaligus lega setelah mengetahui keberadaan Hyukhae dan Hyukjae dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah kalau Eunhyuk baik-baik saja, tapi bagaimana bisa dia bersamamu?"

Sungmin mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiran semua orang yang berada disini tak terkecuali Donghae. Selama Hyukjae tak kembali ke dorm Donghae terlihat amat kacau, dia jadi sering mengurung diri dikamar Hyukjae. Dan lihatlah keadaanya sekarang, jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Rambut berantakan, kantung mata yang menghitam, bahkan Donghae tubuh berototnya terlihat jauh lebih kurus. Saat latihan dan performance pun Donghae sering tidak fokus. Yang ada diotaknya hanya Hyukjae, Hyukjae dan Hyukjae.

"Tidak penting untuk mengetahui bagaimana ia bisa bersamaku, bukankah kalian sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda Hwang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, menatapnya tajam seolah menyudutkan pemuda mokpo itu.

"Dan mulai sekarang akulah yang akan menjaganya karna sepertinya kau sudah tidak mampu lagi menjaganya, Donghae Hyung".

Ucap Chansung datar namun penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"APA MAKSUDMU ?" Nada suara Dinghae meninggi, bahkan ia sampai berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Kurasa kau tak bodoh untuk mengartikan setiap kata-kataku"

Chansung kembali tersenyum meremehkan.

"Brengsek" Suara Donghae seperti mendesis.

BUAGH

Dalam sepersekian detik Donghae telah menyambar wajah Chansung dengan kepalan tinjunya.

"Tenanglah, Hae" Sungmin bergegas menahan lengan Donghae ketika dilihatnya Donghae kembali ingin melayangkan tinjunya.

Kedua namja itu saling menatap tajam.

"Apa maumu, Hwang Chansung?" Nada bicara Donghae terdengar menusuk.

"Lepaskah Hyukkie Hyung, karna dengan bersamamu hanya akan terus menyakitinya"

"MWOO ?" Heechul refleks berteriak.

"Heh bocah, jaga ucapanmu !" Semburnya pada Chansung yang tetap terlihat tenang-datar-

Walaupun Heechul merasa kesal dengan kebodohan Donghae namun dia tidak akan tinggal diam dengan orang yang berusaha menyakiti dongsaengnya itu secara terang-terangan dihadapannya.

Donghae mengepalkan tanganya kuat,hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Donghae sangat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Saat SUper Junior dan 2PM mengisi satu acara bersama. Namja itu, Hwang Chansung dengan terang- terangan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tertarik dengan Hyukjae yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Rasanya Donghae ingin meninju wajah menyebalkan Chansung saat itu. Pria itu cari mati rupanya.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu... Donghae Hyung" Chansung bangkit dari sofa tanpa menggubris seruan Heechul dan sedikit membungkuk berpamitan pada yang lain.

"Aku permisi" Dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dengan sebuah senyum miring tersungging dibibirnya.

Semua diliputi keheningan. Donghae menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"AAARGHHH !"

PRAANG

Donghae melemparkan vas bunga yang berada diatas meja kearah dinding.

"AAARGHHHHH !"

Kembali Donghae berteriak sambil terus menjambak rambutnya.

"Tenanglah Donghae-ah"

Tak menggubris ucapan Sungmin, Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya. Menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil, bahkan Donghae seakan menulikan pendengarannya saat Sungmin terus memanggilnya. Pemuda berwajah imut itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kala tubuh Donghae telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Ini adalah botol kelima yang dihabiskan Donghae sejak dirinya berada disini. Gemerlap sinar lampu yang kerlap kerlip dan dentuman keras musik diskotik tak diperdulikannya.

Sesak. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Saat dirinya berusaha membuntuti Chansung tadi, berniat untuk menjemput Hyukjae dan membawa Hyukjae pulang bersamanya.

Akan tetapi niatnya itu hanyalah tetap menjadi niat disaat dirinya menemukan Hyukjae tengah berada diloby apartement yang Donghae yakin adalah tempat tinggal Chansung. Donghae melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana namja Hwang itu memeluk Hyukjae.

_'Seperti inikah yang kau rasakan baby'_

Penyesalan itu kembali menyerangnya. Jadi sesakit inikah yang Hyukjae rasakan saat dirinya kerap kali 'bermain' dibelakang Hyukjae.

Donghae merasa amat menyesal telah menyakiti Hyukjae. Menyakiti permatanya.

Cih... bahkan dulu pun kau bilang menyesal dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, tapi apa buktinya?

Kau melakukannya lagi Tuan Lee.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan khas orang mabuk, Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya. Entahlah kemana tujuan orang yang jiwanya tengah terguncang itu. -_-

.

Awalnya ia dan Chansung hanya tengah duduk bersantai sambil menonton televisi. Namun entah mengapa mereka terjebak dalam suasana yang terasa sangat awkward.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Sungguh dia sangat membenci suasana seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Chansung-ah?" Tanyanya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Aku sangat yakin kau mengerti maksudku Hyung" Chansung menjawab dengan menatap lurus kearah onyx kelam Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae mengubur Chansung hidup-hidup karna dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa namja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu mencintainya.

Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi ? Seorang Hwang Chansung men-cin-tai-nya. Hyukjae benar- benar merasa jika Chansung tengah mabuk saat ini.

Apa dia lupa bahwa Hyukjae telah memiliki kekasih. Tapi benarkah Hyukjae memiliki kekasih, apakah Donghae masih kekasihnya?

"Hyung, apa kau masih mencintai Lee Donghae?"

"..."

Hyukjae menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Chansung.

"Dia telah mengkhianatimu, melukai dan menyakitimu begitu parahnya, kuharap kau tak lupa itu"

"..."

Hyukjae masih tetap diam dan terus menunduk.

"Percayalah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hyung. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang sempurna untukmu, tapi aku berjanji untuk selalu menjaga dan takkan pernah menyakitimu" Chansung memegang kedua bahu Hyukjae, memaksa namja manis itu untuk menghadapnya.

_'Bahkan janjinya pun sama seperti orang itu'_

Hyukjae membatin miris.

"Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" Pintanya memelas.

"Chansung-ah" Hyukjae membuka tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau sangat baik, Chansung-ah. Kau tahu aku begitu menyayangimu dan selamanya akan tetap begitu"

Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya.

Dan Chansung menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hyukjae dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Pemuda itu yakin jika saat ini Hyukjae tengah dalam mode seriusnya. Terbukti dari Hyukjae yang tidak memanggilnya dengan nama 'Chansung Banana' atau 'Chanana' seperti yang biasa Hyukjae gunakan.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih mencintai Donghae atau tidak. Kau tahu luka yang ditorehkannya terlalu dalam"

Chansung yakin jika ia mendengar suara Hyukjae sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi... masih atau tidaknya aku mencintai orang itu, aku... tetap tidak bisa menerimamu Chansung-ah"

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Hyukjae berusan, namja Hwang itu menyimpulkan bahwa ia telah ditolak.

" Kumohon tetaplah menjadi Hwang Chansung yang kukenal, tetaplah menjadi Chananaku yang manis"

Hyukjae mengatakan kata 'manis' dengan menaruh kedua jari telunjuknya dimasing- masing pipi kiri dan kanannya dan berekspresi seimut mungkin.

"YA ! Apa maksudmu, Lee Hyukjae ?

Aku ini seme sejati. Aku ini tampan T.A.M.P.A.N. Bukan manis !"

Protesnya keras dengan menekan-kan pada kata tampan.

"MWOO ? SEME ?

Kupikir kau menyatakan perasaanmu untuk menjadi uke-ku" Hyukjae berseru heboh sambil memasang wajah sok kagetnya.

"MWOOO?"

Kini giliran Chansung yang berteriak heboh.

Reflek Hyukjae tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Chansung yang seperti orang idiot menurutnya. Menyadari telah ditipu oleh namja super cerewet berkedok manis itu, Chansung segera menggelitik pinggang Hyukjae tanpa ampun yang membuat si empunya menggelinjang hebat.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Dasar bodoh"

Masih dengan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat tertawa karna Chansung yang terus menggelitiknya tanpa henti dan membuat perutnya sakit, Hyukjae mengumpat.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi akan kutendang bokongmu" Ancam Hyukjae disertai deathglare yang menurut Chansung tidak menyeramkan sama bertubuh kekar itu hanya terkekeh tak berniat membalas.

"Berhenti tertawa seperti itu, Chanana bodoh ! Apa kau mau gigimu kering, huh?"

Hyukjae cemberut.

Dan tiba-tiba Chansung menghentikan tawanya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu, Hyukkie Hyung?"

Hyukjae menoleh padanya,kemudian tersenyum.

"Kemarilah" Hyukjae merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Chansung.

_'Maafkan aku Chansung-ah' _

Batin Hyukjae merasa sangat bersalah, bagaimanapun Chansung telah begitu banyak membantunya. Hingga ia meneteskan air matanya namun dengan segera dihapusnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Hyung"

Seringaian jahil tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

"YA... DASAR BODOH !"

Hyukjae melepas paksa pelukannya dan menggeplak kepala namja yang menurutnya idiot ini.

DUG DUG DUG

Saat Hyukjae siap untuk melanjutkan aksi penganiayaannya terhadap Chansung, terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk, ah digedor lebih tepatnya. Apakah orang itu tidak mengerti fungsi bel, seenaknya saja menggedor pintu rumah orang, kalau pintu itu sampai rusak, bagaimana. Tsk !

Hyukjae langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah pintu setelah sebelumnya memberikan pandangan seolah berkata

'Kau selamat kali ini Hwang Chansung'

Yang hanya dibalas dengan gedikan bahu oleh pemuda tinggi itu.

Gedoran itu semakin lama semakit kencang membuat Hyukjae menggerutu.

_'Tidak sabaran sekali sih'_

CKLEK

Salahkan Hyukjae yang tidak terbiasa melihat siapa tamu yang datang melalui interkom.

Setelah pintu terbuka, mata sipit Hyukjae membulat tidak sempurna melihat orang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Orang yang paling dihindarinya saat ini.

"D-Donghae ?"

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Satu lagi chap aneh terposting/?

Maaf atas typo(s) dan jalan cerita yang semakin ngawur. Juga dichap ini kenapa ga ada moment HaeHyuk ? Jujur saya sendiri juga bingung #plaked

Untuk itu, saya menerima timpukan dengan senang hati u,u

Makasih banyak yang udah mereview dichap sebelumnya, maaf karna belum bisa bales review kalian #sungkem

i luv u, guys... review kalian adalah nyawa untuk ff abalnes bin gajenes ini #lebaymodeon

at last, thanks for reading and see you next chap... #itujugakalaulanjut

.

.

.

~DoChiDoChi~


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE ME FOREVER**

**...**

a HAEHYUK Fanfiction

.

.

.

Donghae X Eunhyuk

Super Junior members

and other cast

.

.

.

Boys Love / Yaoi , Romance , Hurt/ Comport, Sinetron/?

Typo(s) bergentayangan, DLDR

.

.

.

DochiDochi present

.

.

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Setelah pintu terbuka,mata sipit Hyukjae membulat tidak sempurna melihat orang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Orang yang paling dihindarinya saat ini.

"H-Hae?" Cicit Hyukjae.

BRUUK

Dengan kasar Donghae menghempaskannya tubuh Hyukjae hingga punggung sempit itu menghantam dinding disampingnya.

"Akhh ..."

Belum hilang keterkejutanya,tanpa tedeng alih alih Donghae segera membungkam bibir ranum yang hendak menyuarakan protes itu dengan bibir tipisnya.

"Emphh...lhep..hhas..." Erang Hyukjae saat Donghae menciumnya dengan bringas.

"Dong...Hhaee..." Sekuat tenaga Hyukjae mencoba berontak dari himpitan Donghae,namun apalah daya tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Donghae. Ditambah saat ini Donghae sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Bahkan Hyukjae masih mengecap pahitnya whiskey dari mulut Donghae. Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan berharap Donghae tak berhasil menggapai bibirnya namun semua sia-sia karna kini Donghae tengah mencengkram dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya.

BUAAGH

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LEE ?!"

Chansung dengan sekuat tenaga menghantam pipi kiri Donghae dengan tinjunya. Mengakibatkan namja yang tengah menghimpit Hyukjae itu jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

Tak puas hanya dengan itu, Chansung kembali menarik kerah jaket yang Donghae kenakan membuat Donghae agak mendongak saat harus bertatapan dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk kembali mendaratkan pukulan kewajah Donghae jikalau Hyukjae tak menahannya.

Chansung terlihat hendak memprotes tindakan Hyukjae namun Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan memasang wajah anak anjing terbuangnya. Dengan kasar Chansung melepaskan cengkramannya dan menghempaskan tubuh lunglai Donghae sehingga namja yang tengah mabuk itu terhuyung kebalakang.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Hyung?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang kentara. Namun Donghae tak menghiraukannya, mata sayunya kini justru menatap lurus kearah Hyukjae dan secara tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat.

"Donghae, apa yang-

"Kembali" Ujar Donghae lirih memutus ucapan Hyukjae.

"Kembali Hyukkie...hiks"

Hyukjae terhenyak saat merasakan bahunya basah, basah dan terus basah.

"Kembaliah Hyuk ...kumohon kembalilah...kumohon hiks...kumohon..." Racau Donghae sambil terus terisak, perlahan tubuh lemahnya merosot hingga terjatuh kelantai dengan kedua matanya terpejam erat.

"DONGHAE!" Hyukjae berteriak panik sementara Chansung hanya memutar matanya imajiner.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus termangu didalam kamarnya. Kamarnya didorm Super Junior. Setelah perdebatan panjang antara dirinya dan Chansung perihal siapa yang akan membawa Donghae kembali kedorm karna namja itu yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Yang tentu saja dimenangkan olehnya walaupun Chansung tetap ikut mengantarnya dengan alasan akan sangat merepotkan membopong tubuh besar Donghae sendirian.

Apa maksudnya namja kelewat tinggi itu? Hyukjae 'kan juga namja ,mana mungkin tidak kuat hanya untuk membopong tubuh Donghae. Ck, Hyukjae merengut sebal.

Pria cantik itu memandang lurus kearah jendela kamarnya yang gordennya masih terbuka menampakan langit gelap tak berhiaskan bintang. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada Hyung dan dongsaengnya yang selama dua minggu ini ia tinggalkan tanpa kabar. Memang selama Hyukjae menghilang tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya selain Chansung dan manager Hyung. Bahkan manager Super Junior itulah yang telah mengurus surat permohonan cuti Hyukjae pada pihak management,walaupun awalnya pria 32 tahun itu menolak mati-matian permintaan Hyukjae, namun entah angin apa yang membuat Sang manager akhirnya luluh dan bersedia membantunya.

Raut sedihnya kemudian berganti tawa geli saat mengingat ia yang baru tiba didorm bersama Chansung dan Donghae yang ada pundak Chansung tak sadarkan diri. Ryeowook yang tengah memasak langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah dan tanpa sadar melempar spatulanya kesembarang arah yang sialnya tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya. Kangin, setelah mengambil alih tubuh Donghae langsung melemparnya keatas sofa tanpa perasaan dikarenakan berebut dengan Siwon yang ingin memeluknya. Ditambah lagi dengan rentetan pertanyaan panjang yang dilontarkan Leeteuk yang membuat Chansung berpikir apakah Leeteuk bernafas ketika ia bertanya ini itu tanpa jeda. Membuat cengirannya semakin lebar. Hanya Heechul yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kegaduhan disekitarnya. Saat Siwon menanyakan perihal sikapnya itu dengan santainya Heechul berkata bahwa dari awal ia telah mengetahui kebaradaan Hyukjae.

_"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat Manager Hyung mau mengurus izin cutimu itu, ikan teri?!" _

Dan dengan bangganya Heechul mengatakan ancamannya pada Manager Hyung jika ia akan menyebar foto sang Manager yang tengah berciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya ke akun twitter Heechul.

Pria cantik mempesona itu hanya mengedikan bahu acuh ketika serempak seluruh suara menyerukan protesnya kenapa Heechul tak pernah memberitahu mereka tentang keberadaan Hyukjae.

_"Kalian tidak pernah bertanya padaku"_ Jawabnya acuh kala itu.

Hyukjae benar-benar merasa Hyung cantiknya itu memiliki kepribadian 4 dimensi seperti Yesung. Absurd menurutnya.

Ahh, Hyukjae tiba-tiba merindukan Hyung kura-kuranya itu. Andai saja Yesung berada disini sekarang, Hyukjae yakin tanpa ditanya pun Hyung berkepala besarnya itu akan memberi tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan tanpa harus menghindar dan bersembunyi seperti ini.

Ughh, Wamil membuat segalanya jadi sulit. Kembali Hyukjae merengut.

Namun suara ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat Hyukjae memghentikan acara merengutnya. Sungmin muncul membawa segelas susu strawberry digenggamannya. Tersenyum lembut padanya setelah menyerahkan susunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya mendudukan dirinya disamping Hyukjae.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Hyung, aku sehat" Hyukjae memberikan cengira khasnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau terlihat lebih kurus, apa kau makan dengan baik Hyuk?"

"Tentu saja, Chansung menjaga dan merawatku dengan sangat baik selama aku tinggal dengannya, kau tak perlu khawatir Hyung" Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada dibahunya menyakinkan Hyungnya yang berwajah seolah tak pernah menua itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tentu saja si Banana itu akan menjagamu dengan baik, dia itu tergila- gila padamu, kau tahu?!" Heechul yang nyelonong masuk dan sekarang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sempit Hyukjae setelah sebelumnya menggeser sang empunya dengan seenak jidat.

"Heechul Hyung!" Hyukjae melotot kearah Heechul bermaksud agar Hyung cantiknya itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun bukan Heechul si Ratu iblis namanya jika gentar hanya karena melihat plototan Hyukjae yang tidak ada seram- seramya.

"Apa?!" Justru si tetua iblis balik menyerang dengan death glare paling mematikan miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tergila- gila, huh?"

"Memang betulkan si Banana itu menyukaimu, kalau aku jadi kau akan kuterima saja dia dan tinggalkan si ikan idiot itu" ujar Heechul menggebu.

"Tapi Eunhyukkie bukan kau, Hyung" Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak ikut menengahi perdebatan antara Hyukjae dan Heechul.

"Tapi apa benar si Banana itu menyukaimu, Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin penuh rasa penasaran.

DOEEENG

"Chanana Hyung... Chanana" Hyukjae mencoba membenarkan.

"Manis sekali" cibir Heechul

"Tsk, kenapa kalian jadi seperti ajjhuma- ajjhuma penggosip, eoh?"

Sungmin menggaruk pipinya sambil nyengir sedangkan Heechul tetap acuh meneliti wajah cantiknya dicermin yang selalu ia bawa disakunya.

"Heechul Hyung, terima kasih kau tetap merahasiakan keberadaanku kemarin"

Heechul meletakan cerminnya, pria cantik itu merapat mendekati Hyukjae, mengusap pucuk kepala dongsaengnya yang terkenal cengeng itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu rasanya dikhianati dan ditinggalkan, Eunhyukkie.

Kurasa membiarkanmu menyendiri dapat membuat pikiran dan prasaanmu jauh lebih tenang" tatapan pria cantik itu menyendu.

Sungmin ikut merapat dan merangkul bahu Hyung cantiknya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana terpuruknya seorang Kim Heechul saat ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang telah ia anggap segalanya.

Hyukjae tak bisa menahan air matanya yang terus berdesakan untuk keluar. Ditubrukan tubuhnya dengan Heechul dan terisak didada pria cantik itu.

"YA! YA! ingusmu mengotori bajuku, bocah cengeng!" Alih- alih menjauhkan Hyukjae darinya, cinderella Super Junior itu justru membelai rambut pirang Hyukjae hingga perlahan isakan Hyukjae mereda.

"Kami semua amat menyayangimu, Eunhyukkie. Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau menghilang kemarin. Member sudah mengetahui masalahmu dengan Donghae, berbagilah dengan kami Hyuk, jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri"

Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya, mengingat masalahnya dengan Donghae membuat matanya kembali memanas.

"Hyung, terima kasih kalian semua masih berada disisiku sampai saat ini"

Hyukjae menabrakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin,memeluk Hyung kelincinya itu erat.

"Tentu saja kami semua akan tetap bersamamu, Hyukkie" Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Nah kajja,Teukkie Hyung memanggilmu kekamarnya"

Ajaknya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Hyukjae hanya menurut saat Sungmin menuntunnya menuju lantai 12 dimana Leeteuk dan Donghae berada. Walaupun dengan langkah berat karna sebenarnya ia masih enggan bertemu dengan roommate Sang Leader tersebut.

"Ah, Heechul Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada diapartement Chansung?

"Itu ra-ha-si-a. Aishhh bajukuu!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus menatap Donghae yang masih terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Tidur pria itu terlihat tidak tenang, terus menggumam tak jelas bahkan sesekali Donghae terlihat seperti tengah menangis dalam tidurnya, juga buliran keringat sebesar biji jagung yang terdapat didahinya. Hyukjae terenyuh, apakah Donghae benar- benar menyesal atas perbuatannya. Ingin rasanya Hyukjae merengkuh tubuh lemah Donghae saat ini, mengusap bahu kekar yang biasa menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan membisikan lullaby pengantar tidur agar Donghae tenang dalam tidurnya.

Baru selangkah Hyukjae mencoba mendekat, sekelebat bayangan kejadian menyesakan kembali terbayang, terus berputar bagai sebuah roll film dalam memory otaknya. Sakit dan sesak itu datang lagi. Sehingga Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi keluar meninggalkan kamar tersebut sebelum pertahanan yang ia bangun selama ini runtuh dan ia menangis meraung disini. Hyukjae bersumpah itu tidak akan terjadi. Namun baru tangannya hendak menyentuh gagang pintu, suara serak Donghae menghentikannya, sehingga tangannya tetap menggantung diudara.

"Hyuk"

Tidak. Hyukjae tidak ingin berbalik, ia tak boleh berbalik. Donghae pasti hanya tengah mengigau.

"Hyukkie"

Kembali suara berat halus itu terdengar, kali ini lebih pelan dan lirih. Hyukjae masih tak ingin berbalik. Pria cantik itu justru melanjutkan niatnya untuk pergi namun suara bedebum keras dibelakannya memaksanya untuk berhenti dan mendapati Donghae yang kini jatuh tersungkur dari atas ranjangnya. Rupanya pemuda oktober itu mencoba untuk bangun dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Omooo" suara histerus Leeteuk yang menjerit tepat disamping telinganya. Hyukjae tak melihat kapan leadernya itu datang, atau mungkin ia yang terlalu terhanyut menatapi Donghae yang tengah mengerang kesakitan meringkuk dilantai.

"Bodoh" sepasang sabit Hyukjae berkaca- kaca.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dongkol. Teramat sangat dongkol. Bagaimana bisa sekarang ia terjebak dikamar ini hanya berdua dengan Donghae. Dengan semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap buatan Ryeowook ditangannya.

Hyukjae berdehem, merasa risih terus dipandangin oleh Donghae atau Donghae memandangi bubur yang berada dipangkuannya. Entahlah Hyukjae tak perduli. Ingin rasanya Hyukjae menghantam kepala pria dihadapannya dengan mangkuk bubur ditangannya. Beberapa saat lalu Leeteuk tergopoh- gopoh datang padanya dan mengatakan Donghae terus saja mengamuk dan melemparkan barang apapun yang berada didepannya dengan brutal. Pria kekanakan itu mengatakan tak mau makan dan minum obat jika bukan Hyukjae yang menyuapinya.

Ck, orang itu tetap saja tidak berubah.

Modus dan kekanakan.

Donghae itu seperti seorang bocah lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa, semua keinginannya harus dituruti,

merepotkan.

Padahal tadi Hyukjae sudah buru- buru pergi dan bersembunyi dikamarnya agar tidak berlama- lama berada dekat dengan Donghae tapi leader mereka yang katanya jelmaan malaikat tanpa sayap tapi bodoh-menurut Hyukjae- yang begitu memanjakan Donghae berhasil membuatnya terjebak bersama seorang-seekor-ikan piranha yang menatapnya bagai umpan.

"Hyuk"

"Kau mau makan atau terus berdiam diri seperti itu?"

"Hyuk"

"Kalau kau tak mau makan aku pergi saja" Hyukjae memindahkan bubur ditangannya keatas meja nakas disamping ranjang Donghae.

"Hyukkie, please"

Baru Hyukjae hendak bangkit dari ranjang yang didudukinya, Donghae mencekal pergelangan lengannya. Niatan untuk menepis pegangan Donghae hilang begitu saja saat melihat tatapan memelas Donghae dengan sepasang mata kuyunya. Hyukjae tak tega dan memutuskan kembali mendudukan dirinya ditepian ranjang namun tetap tak memandang kearah Donghae.

"Maafkan aku" cicit Donghae namun Hyukjae tak bergeming

"Kumohon maafkan aku Hyuk, maafkan kebodohanku yang melukaimu, maafkan keegoisanku yang menyakitimu. Aku tahu kesalahanku sudah terlalu besar padamu tapi bolehkah aku berharap kau masih mau memaafkanku, Hyuk?"

Donghae tak melihat jika kini Hyukjae tengah memejamkan matanya menahan air mata yang berlomba- lomba untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hyukkie-...

"Jangan sekarang, aku tak ingin membahasnya sekarang" Hanya itu yang bisa Hyukjae ucapkan, tekanan kuat didadanya seolah membuat Hyukjae kesulitan mengontrol suaranya agar tetap terdengar normal, beruntung posisinya kini menyamping agak membelakangi Donghae sehingga pria itu tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Sepertinya Kau sudah baik- baik saja, lebih baik aku pergi"

Cengkraman pada tangannya yang semula mulai mengendur kembali mengerat, Donghae tak membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku mohon, Lee Donghae"

Cengkramannya terlepas. Donghae tak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan Hyukjae pergi. Donghae mengerti Hyukjae masih marah dan sangat membencinya.

"Makanlah buburmu setelah itu minum obat dan beristirahatlah" Hyukjae menghilang dibalik pintu setelah menyuruh Donghae makan dan meminum obatnya.

"Biasanya kau yang menyuapiku saat aku sakit, Hyuk"

Donghae menutup wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sakit sekali diacuhkan oleh Hyukjae seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya Hyukjae masih memilki sedikit perhatian dengan menyuruhnya minum obat dan beristirahat. Apa Donghae masih bisa berharap?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau melihat sepatuku, Ryeonggu?"

"YA, kau memakai kaus kakiku, Kyu!"

"Teukkie Hyung, aku lapar sekali!"

"Aissh Racoon, singkirkan badan besarmu itu!"

Suasana gaduh tak pernah lepas dimanapun Super Junior berada. Kali ini mereka membuat gaduh ruang ganti disalah satu stasiun televisi. Leeteuk hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia terlalu lelah untuk berteriak mengontrol semua membernya.

"Kau baik- baik saja?"

Siwon menghampiri Hyukjae, membawa dirinya duduk disamping pria manis itu , menepuk pelan bahu sempit Hyukjae.

Setelah mengganti kostumnya, Hyukjae hanya duduk tenang sambil bertopang dagu memperhatikan kegaduhan disekitarnya. Terkekeh pelan saat Kyuhyun melemparkan kaus kaki hingga mengenai wajah Kangin, membuat pria berbadan bongsor itu naik pitam kemudian memiting Kyuhyun hingga magnae mereka menjerit heboh sedemikian rupa.

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?" Hyukjae menunjuk hidungnya menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Kukira kau melamun tadi"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan mereka. Aku senang sekali bisa tampil bersama kalian lagi, aku merindukan suasana seperti ini. Aku merindukan kalian semua" Bersembunyi di apartement Chansung selama dua minggu lebih membuat Hyukjae begitu merindukan suasana ramai yang diciptakan para member Super Junior. Bahkan Hyukjae sempat terharu melihat fans yang begitu antusias menanti kemunculannya kembali setelah menghilang tiba- tiba.

"Aku- ah Kami juga merindukanmu, Eunhyuk... Hyung" Siwon seperti mencicit diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ada apa dengan panggilanmu itu, Masi?"

"Tsk, aneh sekali rasanya memanggilmu seperti itu Eunhyukkie"

Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat Siwon memasang wajah lawakannya.

"Kau juga merindukannya?" Siwon menunjuk Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya menggunakan dagunya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang melihat Donghae yang sepertinya tak terganggu dengan Heechul dan Kangin yang terus saja berdesakan memperebutkan kursi disampingnya.

_'Pasti dengan yeojanya'_

Semenjak ia kembali ke dorm tiga hari yang lalu memang Hyukjae selalu menghindari segala bentuk interaksi dengan Donghae. Jika Donghae maju selangkah mendekat maka Hyukkae akan mundur dua langkah menjauh. Bukan, bukan karena Hyukjae membenci Donghae yang telah berhasil memporak porandakan hatinya, hanya saja Hyukjae masih belum bisa menyiapkan hati untuk berbicara dengan partner duetnya itu.

Siwon mengerti jika Eunhyuk tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, karna sebenarnya itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

"Kau tahu, dia berubah menjadi seperti orang idiot selama kau menghilang"

"Kurasa dia memang idiot!"

Mereka tertawa bersama, tak menghiraukan pandangan tak suka yang diam- diam dilayangkan oleh seseorang disudut ruangan.

"Kau baik- baik saja?"

"Biasakah pertanyaanmu lebih kreatif lagi, kuda?!" Siwon tersenyum lembut, menampilkan kedua lubang kecil dipipinya.

Visual Super Junior itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dibahu Hyukjae. Entah refleks atau karena lelah, Eunhyuk ikut menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh Siwon.

"Kau The King of skinship, Masi" Racau Hyukjae menyerupai igauan.

"Aku senang bisa membuatnya cemburu kkkkkk.." gumam Siwon terkekeh pelan, telapak tangan besarnya mengusap punggung Hyukjae, membuat sang empunya terbuai.

"Hnn"

Hampir saja Hyukjae berlayar kedunia mimpi jika saja suara melengking Leeteuk tidak memaksa menerobos gendang telinganya.

"Aku mengantuuk" dengan mata setengah terpejam, Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya. Siwon memegangi sebelah lengannya, siap siaga kalau- kalau Hyukjae limbung karena mengantuk. Masih dengan saling berangkulan Siwon dan Hyukjae meninggalkan ruang ganti menyusul member lain yang lebih dulu keluar.

Donghae menggenggam ponselnya kekuat yang ia bisa, seakan- akan ingin menghancurkan benda persegi panjang itu. Darahnya terasa mendidih. Perlakuan Siwon pada Hyukjae telah memancing kecemburuannya. Harusnya ia yang berada diposisi Siwon saat ini, harusnya ia yang merangkul dan memeluk pemuda manis itu saat ini. Tapi Hyukjae masih saja mengacuhkannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

_'Brengsek!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Hyukjae kembali kedorm. Lampu ruang tengah pun sudah padam, sepertinya para member sudah tertidur. Hyukjae baru saja kembali dari menemui Junsu di cafenya. Mengobrol sana sini sampai tak terasa jika hari sudah larut.

Hyukjae berjalan menuju dapur, segelas air mineral dingin sepertinya bisa menghilangkan kering ditenggorokannya. Lampu dapur juga sudah padam, dan Hyukjae tak berniat menyalakannya. Lampu dari lemari es sudah cukup untuk meneranginya. Hyukjae terhenyak saat mendapati seseorang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja dengan lipatan tangan sebagai alasnya. Sepertinya tertidur. Walau orang itu membelakanginya, Hyukjae sangat hafal siapa pemilik bahu lebar itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae yang selalu minum susu sebelum tidur. Buktinya segelas susu putih yang sepertinya sudah dingin ikut menemani tidur Donghae.

Hyukjae mendekat, menatap wajah Donghae lekat- lekat. Jemari lentiknya merapikan poni yang munjuntai menutupi mata Donghae yang terpejam. Terus menyusuri setiap inci wajah Donghae. Dahi, alis, hidung, bibir. Semuanya Hyukjae rindu. Hyukjae amat merindukan pria kekanakan itu. Hyukjae ingin sekali memeluknya, menyandarkan kepala dibahu kokoh Donghae seperti dulu saat Donghae masih kekaaihnya, masih miliknya. Ya, dulu. Sekarang Donghae bukan miliknya lagi atau mungkin memang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Hyukkie"

Hyukjae jelas mendengar suara parau itu tapi seolah jiwanya berada dilain dunia, Hyukjae masih terus menatap dalam- dalam wajah Donghae dihadapannya. Menatap lurus pada sepasang mata coklat Donghae yang kini terbuka. Masih dengan posisi kepala merebah diatas meja, Donghae menjangkau wajah Hyukjae dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lembut Donghae dipipinya dan meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Donghae. Namun seolah tertarik dari dunia imajinasinya, Hyukjae terbelalak menatap terkejut pada Donghae. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Eunhyuk menyentak tangan Donghae cukup kasar dan terburu- buru hendak beranjak namun sial karena sebelah kakinya tersangkut di kaki meja sehingga membuatnya hampir tersungkur kalau saja Donghae tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Donghae mendekap tubuhnya tidak terlalu erat tapi kenapa rasanya sesak sekali membuatnya sulit bernafas. Hyukjae berusaha melepaskan lingkarang lengan Donghae diperut dan sekitaran bahunya tapi bukannya terlepas justru Donghae semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Sebentar saja. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu seperti orang gila, Hyuk! Kumohon tetaplah dipelukanku sebentar saja, jangan lagi menghindariku... aku mohon"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab juga tidak menolak. Pria cantik itu hanya sibuk mengatur emosinya agar tak kelapasan kemudian berbalik dan balas memeluk lelaki dibelakannya ini dengan lebih erat.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga Donghae bersedia melepaskan kungkungannya. Kemudian perlahan membalik tubuh Hyukjae agar menghadapnya. Donghae tak mampu menyuarakan perasaannya, ia hanya terlalu merindukan Hyukjae, merindukan Hyukkienya. Malaikatnya yang telah ia sakiti dengan begitu kejamnya. Donghae kembali membawa tubuh kurus Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya seerat dan selama yang ia bisa. Menghirup dalam- dalam aroma manis yang hanya dimiliki oleh Hyukjae yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu"

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae membalas untaian kata rindu yang terus terlontar dari mulut Donghae tetapi seolah ada sebongkah batu besar mengganjal hingga ia tidak bisa menyuarakan perasaannya.

"Donghae"

"Maafkan aku. Beri aku kesempatan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki segalanya"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, melepaskan telapak tangan Donghae yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, akan lebih baik jika kita seperti ini saja"

"Hyukkie"

"Kau istirahatlah, ini sudah sangat larut" Hyukjae mundur selangkah menjauh dari Donghae.

"Selamat malam, Donghae" Hyukjae tersenyum meski tipis. Dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memandang punggungnya yang terus menjauh.

Hyukjae merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diranjang sempitnya. Setetes bulir bening luruh diikuti tetesan yang lainnya. Hyukjae telah berjanji pada Chansung untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi karena Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae harus bagaimana? Rasanya sakit dan sesak. Hyukjae hanya tak ingin terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Hyukjae akan memberikan kesempatan untuk Donghae berbicara dengannya mengenai masalah yang tengah mengungkung keduanya.

_'Buktikanlah dengan perbuatan, Lee Donghae'_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ada yang bisa kasih saran ff ini harus berakhir kayak gimana?<p>

.

.

.

~DochiDochi~


End file.
